Apariencia engañosa
by Eagle Gold
Summary: El Rey Dragón de Fuego abrió los ojos como platos y en esos momentos prefirió dejar de ver hacia el exterior del cuerpo de hijo. Suspiró. No era tan inocente como pensaba. Este fic participa en el mini-reto de Enero "Todas aman a Natsu" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".


**Título: **Apariencia engañosa

**Atención:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Resumen:** El Rey Dragón de Fuego abrió los ojos como platos y en esos momentos prefirió dejar de ver hacia el exterior del cuerpo de hijo. Suspiró. No era tan inocente como pensaba. Este fic participa en el mini-reto de Enero "Todas aman a Natsu" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno confieso que este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail y estoy un poco nerviosa pero gracias a Mavis creo que no será un fic desastroso. Este drabble participa en el mini-reto de Enero "Todas aman a Natsu" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore" donde nuestro querido Salamander en protagonista sea desde su perspectiva o desde otro personaje.

Debo aclarar que puede haber leve spoiler así que está en tu derecho enterarte de cosas o no del manga/anime.

Sin más que agregar. Disfruten del drabble.

* * *

><p>— Igneel — llamó un pequeño niño de cabellera rosa.<p>

— ¿Si Natsu?

— ¿Por qué esa ave es de dos pisos? — el índice del dragón Slayer señalo a unas aves en pleno acto de creación. Igneel suspiró.

— Eres muy inocente Natsu. Ya te he dicho del círculo de la vida.

— ¿Nacer, reproducirse y morir? — repitió a lo que Igneel asintió. — Lo sé pero… ¿Por qué esa ave tiene dos pisos Igneel? ¡Anda dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime!

El Rey Dragón de Fuego exhaló humo de sus grandes fosas nasales y volvió a explicar a su hijo adoptivo de las cuestiones animales de apareamiento y demás. Natsu asentía atento a la explicación pero el dragón sabía que él siempre sería un poco inocente en algunos aspectos.

— Duerme Natsu ahora. — le indico el dragón acomodándolo en la cama de paja.

— Sí. — y el pequeño se acomodó y cerró sus ojos.

Igneel se acomodó a su lado y se dispuso a dormir pero, al cabo de segundos, una voz la despertó.

— ¿Por qué esa rata es de dos pisos?

— ¡NATSU! — rugió el dragón rojizo. Su voz resonó en su sitio. Todo había sido un sueño. — Ese muchacho… ¿Qué estará haciendo? — siendo que él permanecía en el interior del joven mago de a ratos disfrutaba de ver que aventuras tenía su hijo. Alzó su cabeza e instantáneamente pudo ver que su hijo se encontraba con la maga estelar con la casa de ella. — ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora muchacho?

— Lucy yo…—la cara de Natsu estaba tan roja como la cabellera de Erza. Hacía días que había empezado la primavera y su cuerpo se acaloraba – más de lo que acostumbra – cada vez que estaba junto a la maga.

— ¿Natsu? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Gajeel… ¿Tu qué demonios hiciste para solucionar esto? — se preguntó recordando al dragón slayer de hierro que también días atrás pasaba por el mismo estado que él cada vez que se acercaba a Levy. Pero, curiosamente, Gajeel remedio su inconveniente.

— ¿Natsu?

Ante la imagen, Igneel le gritaba a Natsu que se alejara puesto que inocentón de su hijo desconocía que la primavera también afectaba a los dragones slayer que ya estaban en la madurez sacando el instinto animal a flote.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Destrozaras a la humana! ¡Yo quiero tener nietos! — le gritaba el dragón "perdido" quien se agarró la cabeza con desesperación. ¡Debió haber atendido más aquellas dudas infantiles de los animales de dos pisos! — ¡Dos pisos porque se aparean Natsu! ¡Se aparean!

Plaf.

El cuerpo de Natsu se movió abruptamente hacia un sitio. Igneel alzó la vista algo confundida.

— ¡Natsu! ¿Qué? ¿Qué te sucede? — la maga se veía agitada y algo confundida. ¡Y claro que lo estaría! De la nada, Salamander se la había arrojado encima besándola frenéticamente y tocándola además.

— ¡Ahora entendí el porqué de los dos pisos Igneel! — dijo Natsu pasando su fina lengua en el cuello de la maga. — ¡Creare con Luigi!

— ¡Lucy! — recriminó la maga. — ¿Y qué pretendes crear conm…— Lucy carcajeó nerviosa en ese momento. La mirada del mago de fuego a_rdía_ y no por estar en combate.

— ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!

El Rey Dragón de Fuego abrió los ojos como platos y en esos momentos prefirió dejar de ver hacia el exterior del cuerpo de hijo. Suspiró. No era tan inocente como pensaba.

— Procura no matarla hasta que la conozca ¿Quieres? — no supo si Natsu lo escuchó o no pero él evitaría escuchar hacia el exterior.

Por lo menos toda lo que quedase de primavera.

**Fin**


End file.
